Shadow's Injury
by chao-chan101
Summary: After another breakout of anger about his past, Shadow gets a severe injury on the head. When he wakes up the next day, something happens to his personality that freaks everyone out! Now answer this: what is the opposite of mean?
1. It all started with the Injury

Nother fanfic. Lotta cussing this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, nor Sega for that matter.

_-Flashback-_

"_Oi, Shadow, calm down…"_

"_DAMMIT, TELL ME!"_

_Shadow was about to murder Eggman since he got so angry. If anyone even knew an image of his past, he went nuts. Sonic, trying to cool down the black hedgehog, only was shoved away by him several times._

_Eggman was waving his arms like a bird and accidentally hit one of the buttons on his machine. _

_One of the claws jolted backwards, hitting Shadow on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious._

"_Moron…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Shadow was in a bed at Tail's place. He moaned and looked around. He spotted a blue hedgehog lying on the floor snoring.

Sonic's eyes fluttered open, looking at Shadow.

"Hey. Moron. You ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks," he answered gently

O.O

"…….HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Sonic screamed so loud Tails barged in and looked at him.

"What's going on Sonic? Oh hi Shadow! You're awake!"

Shadow turned to him and smiled.

O.O

"…Oh crap…"

Sonic ran over to Tails and dragged him to Shadow.

"Does he have a sickness or something? Should he take some type of medicine? What was it…Advil?" Sonic asked, repeatedly hitting Shadow's face.

"Dunno. He got hit on the head, ne?"

Sonic nodded. "Should we keep him this way?"

Tails thought for a moment

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…--"

"WELL!"

Tails finally came to a descion. "I guess so. He's finally nice to us, and he would probably kill us if he remembered this happening."

"…Good point." Sonic had a sinister grin on his face. "Let's see how nice. Hey, Shadow, can you get me a glass of water?"


	2. Knuckles's Bad Humor

**I'm back again! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sonic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, that's so amazing!" Rouge exclaimed.

"What the hell is that thing?" Knuckles teased, pointing at Shadow and laughing all over the floor.

Everyone else just spat out the sodas they were presently drinking.

"HEY! Shadow just cleaned the floor, idiots!" Sonic shouted, hitting each of them on the head.

Tails just kept on staring at Shadow and sweat dropped. He was poking the windowsill. He walked up to him and asked, "Hey, do you know anything about your past yet?"

Shadow nodded. "Aha!" Tails exclaimed, with everyone's eyes focusing onto him. "He knows his past! That's why he so happy-go-lucky and sweet."

"And cute!" Amy added, hugging Shadow. "He might just be a better gentleman that Sonikku!"

Knux snickered. Sonic just stared at her. "Yeah, you're a Shadow-holic, just like everyone in this place. Have fun." Sonic went out the door, still drinking the water he requested from Shadow.

"Hey, Sonic," Knuckles said, patting him on the shoulder, "You won't really let him steal your girlfriend, will you?" he asked, bursting out laughing again. Sonic was pissed, so he put his heat onto the ground.

"Taste dirt, Knucklehead."

He, against his will, obeyed. About to suffocate, he kicked Sonic in the face. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, CRAP-FOR-BRAINS?"

Sonic was spitting out blood until he answered, "…Maybe."

"I'll. Kill. You."

"With what?" Sonic asked, "A plastic fork?"

"No, with Tails's lawn mower," Knuckles answered, pointing to it.

"Ha! Like that'll catch me!" Sonic commented, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Did you under estimate your friend, Sonic? It can be set to super fast." Knuckles pointed out, showing him the keypad.

"…Shit."

Turning the lawnmower on, he chased Sonic, extra-cutting the grass.

Nobody noticed, since Shadow just became a spectacle.

"Shadow! Help me, buddy!" Sonic yelped. Shadow heard the plea and disabled the lawnmower.

Everyone gasped and cheered as it blowed up, with Knuckles being apart of the fireworks.


	3. Date

Sorry for the wait. Just too busy. I'm getting out of school, so I might be able to update some more!

Disclaimer: does not own Sega or any Sonic!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Say, Shadow, want to go out with me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Amy had just asked Shadow out for a date!" Tails said to Knuckles. It was becoming a rumor.

"I'm taking it that she gave up on Sonic," he replied.

"Did someone say my name?" Sonic asked, suddenly appearing in the workshop.

"Check it out, Sonic!" Tails answered, pointing to Amy holding Shadow's hand.

"That's…disturbing," Sonic commented. "Well, that's a load off my back!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After walking away, he started thinking, _"Hmm, why does she want to even hang out with him? I mean, seriously. Whoa, why am I thinking about this? I should be happy…shouldn't I?"_

Then, Sonic noticed Amy and Shadow walking together holding hands. They were entering the movie theater. Sonic followed.

Shadow put an arm around Amy. Well, she asked that to happen.

"Hey," Amy was about to command him to do something again. She whispered it in his ear.

Shadow was leaning forward, obeying, but then…

"Hey! Faker, stop right there!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, sucky chapter, I know. It took up one page…O.O only one page?


	4. Rejected?

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're **_doing_**?" Sonic asked furiously.

"I'm ki—"

"I know that!"

Amy glared at the blue hedgehog. "He's just being obedient for once, Sonic!" she retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Tch, to you! He ain't your slave!"

Shadow smiled and poked Sonic. "Maria's dead, so I went to Amy." Amy smiled and squeezed his arm.

"Amy's not the only choice, you know!"

"…Are you jealous?"

Sonic snorted. "Of course not! I'm just being careful so you won't do something bad to her!"

Shadow showed puppy eyes. "I won't do it to my girlfriend."

"_**She's not your damn girlfriend."**_

_Slap._

Sonic flew back a few feet, and a visible red mark was on his cheek. Amy had slapped him as hard as she could.

"**And it's not your damn business!"** Amy shouted, cracking her knuckles.

Sonic used a chair to lean on it, so he could stand. "It **_is _**my business, Amy. We're friends."

When Amy spoke, sadness and anger mingled together were in her voice. "Just friends? I wanted to be **_beyond_** friends with you, Sonic. But it's too late. I'm on Shadow's side now, so get the hell away from me."

"But…"

"We're sorry," Shadow said politely with a smile. "But she picked me."

Walking out of the theater, everyone stared at the shocked blue hedgehog. Looks like he couldn't win when it comes to love.


End file.
